


Stop Asking Me Questions

by WonderfulWorldOfWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sam winchester smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulWorldOfWinchester/pseuds/WonderfulWorldOfWinchester
Summary: Request By Anon: Hi, I’ve been wondering if you write smut, if sooo.. can you do a Dean x Sam x Reader one where the reader dreams about a threesome with them and the next morning at breakfast she’s super embarrassed around these two and they are wondering what’s up with her? 😋





	Stop Asking Me Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: SMUT, a smidge of language, Threesome, awkwardness haha, Oral (Fem Rec.) 
> 
> Also, unedited, so please excuse any errors, or weird things that don’t belong, etc.

*DREAM*  
It started out as any other night after a hunt. A few beers, maybe hit a bar, grab some food, you know the usual. Tonight, however, things took an interesting turn. The boys’ touches lingered a little longer than they should have, they’ve been tossing looks your way. Even Dean’s harmless and playful flirting seems to have new meaning and underlying intentions.  
Something has gotten into the boys tonight, and you were loving it. It felt strange at first, but to have two men, let alone the Winchester boys fawning over you, was like heaven on earth. Around your third drink, a sudden surge of confidence washed over you, and you placed a hand on either brothers’ knee. They both sucked in a gasp of air at your sudden movement, eyes already darkening. Your hand travels farther up both legs, testing the waters, daring to see how long it takes to get the all flustered. As if on cue, both of them swatted a hand down on top of yours effectively trapping them in there place.  
Dean’s rough gravelly voice made your legs tremor when he spoke, “Don’t start something you can’t finish sweetheart.” Then he shot you that signature wink that could make even the most cool and collected woman’s knees buckle.  
Your eyes darted over to Sam quickly, only to see him licking his lips as his eyes wandered the length of your body.  
Suddenly the scene changes, you’re back at the bunker, your body trapped between two hard, muscular chests. Sam in front of you, kissing his way along your jaw, and down your neck. Dean’s behind you, kissing the other side of your neck and along your shoulder. Their hands wander, all over. The feeling was all too much, and it all felt so real.  
Before you knew it, Sam’s deft fingers had the buttons undone, and your flannel was being pulled from your upper body, exposing more skin. Dean flipped the hook of your bra open effortlessly, as Sam slid the straps down your arms, never breaking eye contact. The way his eyes bore into you, makes you squirm in anticipation. Dean’s, warm, calloused hands make their way around your torso, cupping and squeezing your breasts, and kissing and sucking his way all over your neck and shoulders. Sam has knelt himself in front of you, puling off your shoes and socks. Once those are gone, he leans up only to leave a trail of open mouthed kisses down your stomach to the waistband of your jeans.  
Moans were steadily leaving your mouth at this point. There was no stopping them. Dean kept up his ministrations as Sam went to work removing the remaining pieces of clothing covering your body, tossing them unceremoniously into the corner of your room.  
Wait. What? They were both clothed just a second ago, now all the sudden they are both stark naked, members at full salute. Hmm dream world has it’s perks.  
One of Dean’s arms moved and circled around you waist, pulling your back flush against his chest, and effectively holding you up for what Sam was preparing to do. All the sudden Sam’s warm hands were traveling up the inside of your legs, starting from your ankles. Dean’s breath fanned over your ear, making you shiver as he spoke, “open up, baby.” With that, Sam’s hands were nudging your thighs apart, giving him access.  
One finger tenderly touched the little bundle of nerves, and you nearly shot off the floor. “Shit!” It was a good thing Dean was hanging on to you. Sam’s fingers continued their exploration, rubbing small circles around the nub. He looked up, locked eyes with you, and leaned in, pressing a little kiss. “Fuck, Sam!” His tongue went to work between your legs, and you allowed Dean to hold you up, because there was no doing that for yourself anymore. “Oh- oh god-”  
*REALITY*  
You shot straight up in your bed, trying to gain some sort of grip on reality. The dream felt so real, yet there you were alone in your bed, and damn frustrated. As you got dressed, you recounted the events of the dream. It was confusing as hell. Sure you thought the boys were hot, and you have a thing for both of them, but that? That was just down right weird. You’d never thought of them like that, well at least not together anyway.  
When you looked at the clock, you had the hope that maybe they would have left the kitchen already and made their way into the library, had run off somewhere, allowing you to have some quiet time at breakfast to get the last remnants of the dream out of your mind. Sadly, as you got closer you could hear the boys going back and forth about a possible case. Ugh, Really.  
You were never shy around the boys, at least you hadn’t been for years. That being said, you nearly jumped out of your skin when Dean caught you trying to sneak in to get coffee. “Morning sunshine.”  
“m-morning. Just getting some coffee, don’t let me disturb you” You tried to pull it together, and act as normal as possible. Just as you turned to get your coffee cup, a warm presence made itself known behind you. Dean was reaching around you to get something from the shelf, his chest bumping into your back, and breath fanning over your ear as he did. Goddammit, this is going to be an impossible morning… or lifetime now. All you could think of was how his breath felt, and how his chest was pressed against your back as he played with your nipples as Sam went down on you. It was some sort of sick torture. Dean had moved back to the table, and your cheeks were burning hot and were painted crimson.  
Sam cleared his throat, “Hey, Y/N come look at this. We found a case.”  
You weighed your options. Run away, well that wouldn’t look suspicious at all. Go over there red as a tomato and stumbling over every word, yeah that’ll end well. You sucked it up, and tried your best to put on a poker face. That was way easier said than done. Every time one of them so much as looked at you, let alone said something that could possibly be taken in another context, your cheeks set a blaze once more.  
Sam’s hand reached out and grabbed a book that was sitting near you. You watched as his long fingers wrapped over the spine of it. Damn those hands. All the things they did to you in your dream started flashing before your eyes, and you zoned out. “Y/N. Y/N, Hey, Earth to Y/N.” Sam called.  
“H-huh” You jumped, suddenly painfully aware of the reality you were in.  
The next hour or so was about the most awkward hour of your life. You tried to think of anything but the dream, but literally anything and everything reminded you of it. It was damn near impossible to look them in the eye. It was like if they looked in your eyes, they would see everything you were thinking about. The boys kept asking each other what was up with you. They knew something was clearly off, but they couldn’t out their finger on it.  
“Okay, seriously. What the hell is going on with you this morning, Y/N? You’re jumpy, you won’t look at us, and frankly breakfast reminded me a whole lot of awkward morning after run ins.” You blushed furiously, and looked down. He was all to close to the truth. A goofy grin crept it’s way onto his face, “Did you have some fun last night?”  
“No. Yes. Maybe, I don’t know. Stop asking me questions.” You spat out, and turned away.  
He followed you back into the library where Sam was still sitting, surrounded by books, “First off, that wasn’t weird at all. Second, how do you not know? I mean come on, you did or you didn’t. You ashamed of who it was or something?” He kept pushing until you couldn’t hold it back anymore.  
“Fine, God dammit, it was you. Okay.”  
Both of them went wide eyed, but still clearly hadn’t put it together yet. “Huh?”  
“It’s was you okay. I had a dream about you.” You looked over at Sam, “and you were there too.”  
“Okay, and? Why the weirdness?”  
You desperately wanted to run, but there was no use, you’d never escape it. “It wasn’t just any dream….” Your eyes were focused on your shoes now. “It was more intense, and um, a bit more personal than usual…” You could see the wheel turn, and the pieces coming together in their heads.  
The Winchester brothers stood there, just lost in thought as they process what you had just revealed. Neither one of them bothered to say a word, but you knew that they knew what you meant when you described your dream. When this whole conversation started, you wanted nothing more for them to just shut up and stop asking you so many questions, but as they stood there so silent, you wanted the exact opposite. “Will one of you please say something? This is weirding me out.”  
Still no words. They exchanged a look that you didn’t quite know the meaning of. “Okay, that’s it, I’m outta here. If you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go pack a bag and run away from this awkwardness right now.” You turned on your heel, only to be yanked back into a solid chest.  
“Woah woah woah, where are you going, sweetheart?” Dean’s voice seemed impossibly lower than it usually was, and it was rough in all the right ways.  
Your eyes dart around as try to explain, “I- I was just gonna get out of you guy’s hair, I mean, now that I officially made things awkward.”  
You were so focused on Dean’s face being so close to yours that you didn’t even notice Sam walking up behind you, effectively trapping you between their chests. Your body jumped and you let out a squeak in surprise when his hand reached out and gripped your side. “Who says things have to be awkward?” His breath fanned over your ear as he spoke, making your body shiver, and sending flashes of the dream you had flooding into your brain.  
Dean brushed a strand of hair back from your face, “You see, what you don’t know is that look you saw us share, that was us silently asking the other if we could do this. And well, we decided we could, and that we should.”  
Good god, they haven’t even really touched you yet, and your head was already spinning. “Huh”  
“Oh yeah..” Sam’s voice chimed in once more. “See, Dean and I always had this silent agreement. Both of us have had a thing for you since day one. We agreed nobody made a move so that nobody got hurt. But.. If you want this, I think we can work something out.”  
Your heart raced, this was all too much. Not because you didn’t want it to happen, but lord have mercy, did you want it. You may not have known it until last night, but it was calling out to you now, and your body was screaming for it.  
“I mean this is what you want, right?” Dean asked, face so close you could practically braid your eyelashes with his.  
The only thing you could muster, was a small squeak in response.  
“We need to know that you want this, use your words, Y/N” Said Sam.  
Your voice came out as more of a breath, “Yes.”  
A low growl rose from Dean’s chest, and his lips slammed into yours. At the same time, Sam pushed your hair out of the way and began working on your neck; licking, sucking, and nipping at the sensitive flesh. It didn’t take long for their expert mouths to turn you jelly. Dean’s hands would wander your body and land on your ass, gripping the flesh, and making you moan into his mouth. Sam’s hands did the same, but in the opposite direction. His large hands found their way to your breasts, squeezing and kneading them.  
As Dean slid his hands back up your body, he gripped the bottom of your shirt, breaking away from the kiss long enough to double check for permission. You nodded, and he pulled it all the at over your head. He then tilted his head down, pointing all his attention on your chest. Sam’s mouth was still at work on your shoulders, as his hands made their way to the front of your jeans. His deft fingers popped the button and lowered the zipper with no problem.  
Dean continued to kiss and nips at the tops of your breasts as his hands reached around and freed them from the thin fabric of your bra. You were now exposed to him completely, and he took full advantage of that; latching his warm mouth around nipple, and his hand played with the other.  
To say you were already a moaning mess, would be an understatement. There you were captive to the two hottest men you’d ever laid eyes on, as they touched you in all the right places, and made you feel what you’d never felt.  
Sam’s lips ghosted over your shoulder blades, then down your spine, and finally over your ass as he peeled your jeans from your body. His lips trailed back up each leg, nipping at the backs of your knees, causing you to squeal. His tongue glided up your thigh making you shiver with excitement. His hands joined in the fun, running up your inner thighs, and then darting back out before they could brush where you needed them the most.  
You let out a whimper in protest, when he denied you the touch you craved. “Well, this is what you wanted right?” He teased, nipping at your hips. “Or was it maybe was it a little something like this?” His hand slid over your hip, and his fingers found there way to the junction where your thigh meets your hip. He was so close to that spot. You sucked in a shaky breath. “Am I on the right track?”  
Your head nodded furiously, and a strangled sound came from your throat, causing both men to chuckle. “Give her what she wants Sammy.”  
Those same fingers shifted slightly and had begun rubbing you through your panties. Your fingers gripped onto Dean’s shoulder for support. All the sensations running through you from touches proved to make supporting yourself rather difficult.  
Sam nudged your legs further apart, shifted your underwear out of the way, and slid a long finger along your slick folds. A yelp left your lips, only encouraging him. He slid two fingers in effortlessly. Pumping them in and out at an agonizingly slow pace, leaving you whimpering and begging for more.  
Dean stepped back for a moment to remove his clothing. You whined at the loss of his mouth on your chest, but were quickly rewarded with the sight of his solid frame, now on full display. When he stepped back towards you, he grabbed your face and kissed you hard. His tongue exploring every inch of your mouth once more. His hands wound around your torso holding you up, and Sam began to intensify his ministrations.  
Your right on the edge when Sam suddenly pulled his fingers from you, “We should take this somewhere a little more comfortable, don’t you think?” You let out a long whine in protest. Bastard, he knew what he had done.  
Dean led you down the hall to your room, Sam following Suit, stripping his clothes as he walked. As you turned to face them, there was no stopping the crimson flush that met your cheeks as you realized you were looking at the naked bodies of Sam and Dean Winchester.  
Sam guided you back to lay on the bed as Dean placed himself on the floor in between your legs. Sam’s hands roamed your upper body, occasionally cupping and squeezing your beasts, and Dean’s hands ran up your legs as he placed open mouthed kisses to your thighs, and slowly dragged your panties down your legs, flinging them god knows where. He licked a broad stoke up through your fold to your clit, about making you come off the bed. His arm came down, pinning your hips to the mattress, and he continued to work his magic.  
You threw your head to the side, a loud moan escaping your lips. Your eyes fluttered open, only to see Sam’s cock now right in front of your face. Normally you would have blushed to no end, but something fell over you, and you just couldn’t help it. You stretched your neck out, and wrapped your lips around it, earning a grunt from Sam. “Shit, Y/N, that mouth feels amazing.”  
The room was filled with moans and grunts. Sam’s hands fisted in your hair as your mouth worked on him. Dean added two fingers to the mix. In an instant you were right on the edge again. “That’s it baby. Cum for us, Sweetheart.” Dean encouraged you, and the vibrations went straight to your core, causing every nerve ending to explode. Your mouth popped off of Sam, and a you let out a strangled cry as your orgasm overtook you. They worked you through your high, drawing it out for everything it was worth.  
Sam moved to sit in the chair beside the bed, watching every move intently. Shifting under their gaze, you watched Dean stand up, and stalk around the end of the bed. The mattress dipped under his weight as he moved to cover your body with his. His mouth attached itself to your neck, and eventually sucking a mark on the skin just over your pulse point.  
You got so caught up in feeling every little thing Dean was doing to you, that you almost forgot Sam was sitting right there. He let out a long groan, making you shiver in response. You could feel Dean smirk against your skin, “You like that, huh, Sammy watching you squirm under me?”  
The only response your body could muster up was a small whimper. His mouth continued it’s assault down your body, and his hand once again found its way between your legs, rubbing slow circles around your clit. “Oh, oh Dean. Please.”  
“Please what?” He asked, cockiness coating every syllable.  
Sam sat there, watching, listening, and stroking his cock as his brother loved you. Your gasped, “Please… please fuck me.”  
Dean happily obliged, lining himself up, and sliding in. His thrusts were slow and measured at first. They were the kind that had your nails raking down his back, begging for more. His lips were all over your body, and his hands were woven into your hair. There was no doubt this man felt something for you. His body told you that with every stride.  
His speed started to pick up, and he pulled your hands up over your head, holding them in his own big hands. Your leg lifted and wrapped around his hip, allowing him to reach new depths. The new angle caused him to brush that sweet spot on every thrust. It was only a matter of time before your climax crashed over you once more. “Oh god.. oh god… yes. Right there.” You panted.  
Sam’s hand was furiously at work between his legs, “That’s it baby, come on.” He grunted. “Cum on his cock.”  
Between the sensations of Dean’s hips snapping into yours, the visual of Sam stroking his cock, and the sound of Sam’s voice telling you to cum, you didn’t stand a chance. Your orgasm tore through your entire body. A scream was ripped from your throat, and your legs shook as your walls clamped down on his length.  
Dean followed you into the bliss in no time. Locking eyes with you, he spilled himself into you.  
No sooner than he finished, Sam was taking his place on the bed. He gripped your hips, and flipped you over. Your knees were pushed up under you, presenting you to him. He slid into you inch by inch, until he was fully seated. Moans fell from your lips like a prayer.  
Dean chose not to take a seat like his brother had. Instead, he stayed in front of you, playing with your nipples, kissing you, and occasionally reaching down to play with your clit.  
Sam’s hands were everywhere. One minute he would be running them up and down your back, the next they would be gripping your hips, or they would land in your hair.  
He pulled you up so that your back was against his chest as he continued to pump in and out of you. You were now eye level with Dean as his brother fucked you. Another wave of absolute pleasure coursed through your veins, pushing you higher and higher. You dug your fingers into Sam’s arm as he sped up, and Dean began to rub your clit.  
A flash of white lightning shot through every nerve ending in your body as that cord snapped, and you cried out in absolutely ecstasy. Sam didn’t stand a chance after your walls clenched down around him. He followed you with a groan into your neck, and gently placed kisses along your shoulders.  
The three of you laid down, with you cradled in the middle. The both lazily placed small kisses where ever they could. “So was your dream a little something like this?” Dean asked, gesturing with his hand, and raising an eyebrow.  
You wore a dopey smile, and sighed in contentment, “That dream had nothing on this.”


End file.
